


I Got A Lump In My Throat (Cos You're Gonna Sing The Words Wrong)

by Waistcoat35



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops there's an OC, Radio, Songs, This is not self projection at A L L, but not romantically, texts, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: Tbh Adelaide's problems are a reflection of mine because I am alone on Valentines as well and writers are dramatic af XD I hope you liked her! If you liked her and Javert's dynamic and how he's like a Police Dad then check out another great Valvert fic, Attendance Is Mandatory. Hope you enjoyed, and happy St. Valentines day be you single or lucky and taken!





	I Got A Lump In My Throat (Cos You're Gonna Sing The Words Wrong)

avert twirled the pen between his fingers, resisting the urge to violently click it the way many of his younger officers did. It was one of his larges pet peeves - he'd never hear the end of it if they caught  _him_ doing it. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, and sighed. 

 

He wasn't sure why this bothered him so much. It wasn't like he'd ever cared at all for Valentine's Day before. Then again...

 

Then again, he hadn't had Jean before. Normally on Valentine's Day, they went for coffee and Javert's favourite pastries in the Cafe Musain, before browsing the second-hand bookshops next door. Perhaps Javert's favourite thing about the day was seeing his partner's eyes light up as Jean roamed the shelves, hand trailing along the worn spines with a gentleness akin to when he ghosted his fingers down Javert's ribs. 

 

But there wouldn't be any of that this year - Jean was away on a business trip, and he was at work, filling out reports. Or rather, he was supposed to be. Not twirling a pen around as he became more and more consumed with thoughts of warm and mirthful blue eyes, careful fingers stroking through greying hair, the feel of stubble against his cheek and a small smile stretching delicate lips. Not gripping the edge of the desk, looking out of the window, almost angry at himself for missing one man so much.

 

(One man who saved your life. One man who makes the world seem so much kinder and better and worthwhile.)

 

Just as Javert was about to break and text Jean to see if he was awake in his time zone, the door to his office opened with a soft knock. In came Adelaide, balancing two Starbucks cups. He rose from his desk to save her any trouble, taking one off her and taking advantage of the steam curling from it to hide the moisture that had been gathering in his eyes.

 

"Gilfeather, you're a lifesaver. Although I'm not sure quite what I've done for the Lord to send me a decent friend, with Starbucks no less." She raised an eyebrow, looking as though she was trying not to seem too pleased at the statement. 

 

"I was on break anyway, so I figured I'd save the guys from being strangled by a caffeine-deprived inspector, y'know? I'm just good like that, don't know why I haven't got a boyfriend yet." To punctuate the last part, she waggled her eyebrows in a way that should have been declared scandalous and banned by police station policy. Javert bit back a long-suffering sigh as he swigged his latte, leaning his shoulder against the doorway. She was worse than Cosette when she got mischievous.

 

Adelaide's phone buzzed, and she briefly glanced at it before adopting an air of nonchalance. "Have you had the radio on, by the way? I heard they're doing an interview about the sapphire case from last week - could mention more about the guy's motives now that they've got him in questioning." She slipped past him into the office, flicking the device on and fiddling with a few dials.

 

Javert turned his head to watch, and they both winced at the shrill static noise before she apparently threatened the box into submission. It was a source of frequent complaint in the station that the council were putting thousands into some useless, ugly metal ring sculpture for the park, and yet they weren't given enough funding to replace the brick-shaped appliances that inhabited every office.

 

_"...and now, it's time for a few of our requests, and the first one is coming up now..."_

 Javert's shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. "It doesn't look like it's on there after all.”

 

She barred him from leaving the room to dispose of the cup. “No, no, no – it’s on there, I’m sure of it.” Now she was just being straight-up strange. Then, Javert began to pay attention to what the radio host was saying.

 

_“Now, our first one is from one Jean Valjean, who is currently out of the city on business. His request is dedicated to one Javert, and he has said: “Dear Javert, I can’t apologise enough for being away today, of all the days. I know our usual plans will have to wait, but I thought I’d have this played to cheer you up. I hope to see you very soon, and until then, lots of love, Jean. Happy Valentines Day.” Well, that’s rather sweet if I do say so myself! Now, we are going to play his requested song.”_

Javert’s eyes widened. “I-is that- Did he – did you – “

 

“Shhhh!”

 

He promptly shut up, as the song began to play.

 

_…Running down to the riptide,_

_Taken away to the dark side,_

_I wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you’re singing that song, ‘cos_

_I got a lump in my throat ‘cos_

_You’re gonna sing the words wrong_

 

He knew this song from somewhere. It had come on more than once on the car radio, and whenever it did Valjean always ended up looking at him with the soppiest grin. Oddly enough, he had a feeling that the same grin was mirrored on his face right now. At least, judging by Adelaide’s slight smirk and raised eyebrows.

 

_…This cowboy’s running from himself,_

 

They gave a mutual chuckle at the history implied in the line. Was that why Jean liked this song so much? Perhaps he appreciated the similarities in the lyrics to their own past situation.

 

_I just wanna, I just wanna know_

_If you’re gonna, if you’re gonna stay_

_I just gotta, I just gotta know_

_I can’t have it, I can’t have it_

Javert’s chuckle died away as he stared at the radio, letting the words sink in. Jean always looked a little bit sad at this part, and he was beginning to see why.

 

_Any other way._

_“Aaaand that’s all of the song we have time for! Now, onto the next request…”_

Adelaide was the first to move forwards, clicking the radio off and glancing up at him from the corner of her eye, as if gauging his reaction. He was pretty sure he was blinking a little bit too much to appear cool, calm and collected (Oh well – half the station knew he was actually a mental trainwreck by now, surely,) but out of all his officers, Gilfeather was the one most aware that he wasn’t a total grump. Eventually, Javert managed to speak.

 

“He… did he send that in just now?” She shook her head.

“Nah, he’s fast asleep at the minute. It’s like, 3am over there. _But_ , he did text me when he was last awake and ask me to send the request in for him. I don’t even know if he can dial our local radio from that far away.”

 

Javert wished he could say he was surprised. “You did all that for him? For – us?”

 

She just shrugged. “You miss him, I get it. Or at least, as much as I can considering I don’t currently have a boyfriend. And on Valentine’s day. God, that’s _sad_ , actually.” Moments later, her eyes widened in surprise as a twenty note was shoved at her.

 

“Here, take this. I know you’ve been dying to ask _Jacob_ to that new movie.” It was his turn to waggle his eyebrows, eliciting a snort.

 

“Javs, _never_ do that again. Seriously, I mean it from the bottom of my deep dark soul.”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, still wafting it in front of her. “You don’t _have_ a deep dark soul, for the twentieth time. Now, stop trying to be edgy and just take it. Ah-“ he cut off her protest. “You’ve earned it. Besides, it’s _Jacob-_ “

 

“If you do the eyebrows again, I swear to god-“ She cut off, taking the fifty with a nod and a muffled thank you. “How’d you know about him, anyway?”

 

Javert rolled his eyes. “You act the same way around him as I did when Jean was mayor and he came into the station. Now go on, go.” She was shooed out, probably to agonise over how to ask the other officer out. Typical. He opened the door one last time.

 

“And – Adelaide?”

“Yep?”

“Uh, I- thank you.”

“No problem.”

 

He leaned against the door as it shut once again, looking at the radio once more. Somehow, Jean didn’t feel as far away anymore. He pulled out his phone, firing off a quick text for when Jean woke up.

 

_Happy Valentines Day. Love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh Adelaide's problems are a reflection of mine because I am alone on Valentines as well and writers are dramatic af XD I hope you liked her! If you liked her and Javert's dynamic and how he's like a Police Dad then check out another great Valvert fic, Attendance Is Mandatory. Hope you enjoyed, and happy St. Valentines day be you single or lucky and taken!


End file.
